Time Limit
by Dumpling Mei
Summary: For her 18th birthday, Lucy Heartfillia was from another world and got to visit the human world and experience their daily lives. But her father forbade her to fall in love with a human. What if she breaks that rule and falls in love with Natsu Dragneel, her newest best friend? What will Jude Heartfillia do when he finds out? She only has one month to solve everything!


**Time Limit**

More NaLu story ideas! This one just came up randomly :D I will make it as long as possible and detailed. Hope you like it owo

**Update of the day: **I think I'm very sick, I've been coughing and sneezing all the time, my eyes hurt and my nose is stuffy. Good-bye world

**Genre: **Supernatural, Romance, Humor, Hurt/Comfort and Family/Friendship.

**Disclaimer: **Hiro Mashima owns the characters, I own the plot!

**Enjoy~**

* * *

A girl with her soft blonde hair sprawled everywhere on the bed slept soundly like a log. Her doe chocolate brown eyes slowly opened and blinked, she sat up straight and lifted her hands up in the air until she heard a satisfying crack. She yawned and stared at the wall in front of her, "What day is it today..." she mumbled.

Her head turned around to face the flower decorated calender. _July 1st._ Lucy's eyes widened and then she threw of covers off and squished her face on the day on the calender. Lucy's eyes kept reading it over and over until she squealed and ran downstairs, not bothering to brush her teeth or change. Her hair bounced with each step she took and she ran into her mother's and father's room. Lucy literally jumped on their bed while Layla and Jude made a small 'oof'. They looked at the bouncy Lucy who was gleaming with excitement and happiness, "Guess what mama, papa?" Lucy asked quickly.

Jude yawned and tried to remember the dates. Layla quietly whispered, "It's July 1st, honey."

Jude was surprised, the days go so quick! He smiled lovingly at his wife and turned to face Lucy who was getting really impatient, "Happy 18th birthday my dear."

Lucy grinned, "You remembered!"

"Ah well..." Jude sweatdropped.

Layla giggled and sat up to hug her daughter and sniffled, "You're so old now."

Lucy pouted, "I am not old! I'm still young...I think." Lucy thought for a moment.

"Hmm, let's go get breakfast okay and we'll give you your presents." Jude said and gently took off the blanket and slipped on some slippers.

Layla let go of Lucy and followed her husband's actions. Lucy hopped off the bed and walked with them, hoping for a present she's been wishing for a long time. To visit the world of humans. Lucy wasn't technically a human, she lived in a different world and she's always been fazed by the human life styles. Looking at her own one, they didn't have what they call 'internet' or this 'TV'. Lucy begged her parents to go but they always said that she was too young or the human world is too dangerous. But they did PROMISE that she could go on her 18th birthday so Lucy was eagerly waiting for the days to pass. The day was finally here. Jude pulled out the chair for Layla and she sat down as Jude pushed the chair in for her. Lucy sat next to Layla and Jude as they read the daily news and sipped their coffees. Lucy waited for them to bring up the promise they kept. Layla got up and made some breakfast, a small purple blob with different jelly cubes inside it and a golden crispy leaf-like food. Lucy sometimes wondered if these stuff are even food. They all quickly ate their breakfast while making small conversations and jokes. Layla carried the dishes to the sink and dunked them in the hot water. Lucy breathed in and turned to her father, "Since it's my 18th birthday..."

Jude put down his coffee mug and looked at Lucy, "Yes?"

"Do you still remember the promise you made with me?" Lucy asked.

"Hmm..." Jude was in deep thought, he has made many promises with Lucy and then he had a lightbulb appear above his head as he snapped his fingers.

Lucy straightened up and waited for him to talk but he only held a medium-sized box that seemed to be moving around and...trembling? He put it on the table and Lucy examined it, "What's this?"

"It's your present! Open it!" Layla replied as she walked over to them, wiping a plate.

Lucy shakily pulled off the bow and watched it unravelled before her eyes. The box sides slowly drooped down and it revealed a small white snowman looking thing, with a carrot nose. It was shaking and it turned to look at Lucy who flinched under it's gaze, "What is that!?"

"It's those nikora pets you always wanted when you were little!" Jude exclaimed.

Lucy stared at it, she did not remember it looking like...that! But sighing, her parents at least crossed one thing off her wish list. She reached out for it and the nikora pet waited until Lucy picked it up. It trembled and Lucy giggled, "You're cute still."

"Puu puu!" the nikora waved it's hands around.

Lucy tried to think of a name for it, "I'll call you...gonzalo? No, you don't seem very...manly." The nikora saddened at this and Lucy petted it's head, "How about Plue then?"

Plue looked at and nodded as Lucy began hugging it tightly, "You're so cute!"

Plue was turning blue until Lucy loosened her grip and looked at Layla and Jude, who were smiling, "Thank you, mama and papa."

"Anything for you, dear." Layla kept smiling.

Lucy smiled back but then it turned into a neutral expression, "I...wanted to ask you guys something though..."

Layla and Jude listened in to Lucy who took a deep breath, "I want to visit the human world."

Layla gasped and dropped the plate she was wiping for a while. The shattering glass splattered like rain and Layla frantically went to get a dust pan and bent down to clean it. Jude stayed expressionless but sighed, "So that's the promise you meant."

Lucy nodded and Jude looked at Layla worriedly who bit her lower lip. Lucy once almost got kidnapped and they were worried if something will happen to her in the human world as they don't have contact there. Layla stood up and went to the bin and emptied the dust pan. She went to put it away and came back to look at Lucy who was waiting for their answer, "Please...You know I've been wanting to go there...you promised..." Lucy's eyes travelled to the marble floor.

"You may go..." Layla began and Lucy looked up with relief.

"But..." Layla continued, "You have a time limit to stay in there."

Lucy scrambled to the floor and clasped her hands together and begged, "Anything! As long as I get to go there!"

Layla smiled sadly, "Because I love you so much, you may stay there for a month. I trust you to be responsible anyway." she bent down and caressed Lucy's cheek with her soft hands.

Lucy smiled and cried silently out of joy, "Thank you..."

Jude stood up, "I have a rule though."

"Yes?" Lucy asked as Layla helped her stand up.

"You must NOT fall in love with a human. It is forbidden and things will go chaos if you do. I will give you money so you can live." Jude dug in his pocket and took out cash.

Lucy stopped him, "I promise I won't fall in love but I don't need money, the human world doesn't take this type of cash."

Jude put the money away, "Then how will you get food?"

"I will work! I want to pretend my own life style there so I will earn things my own." Lucy tried to convince her parents.

They both looked at each other and nodded. Looking at Lucy, Layla put something in her hand, "Here are the keys, if you are ever lonely, just summon them out."

Lucy held the keys to her chest, those were her friends. She looked at Jude who gave her something as well, "Here. This is the thing to travel to worlds. You must use this on August 1st or else, you'll be trapped in the human world forever."

Lucy nodded understandably. She held the small object which appeared to be a beautiful golden star pendant. It shone brightly and engulfed the room in light, "Have a safe journey, we love you." Was the last thing Lucy heard from Layla. She smiled and whispered a small thank you.

Lucy was being warped and then when the light faded, she was in the sky and falling. Lucy turned around to only be met with the floor.

_THUD_

* * *

"Oh my god, is she even alive?"

"I swear! I saw her fall from the sky!"

"Well you don't see raining people often..."

"She is hot."

"Look at her chest!"

"Damn, she has the dream body for a man."

"Shut up you stupid pervert!"

Lucy stirred and everyone in the room whipped their heads around to her. Her eyes fluttered open and blinked a few times. She felt a comfy mattress under her and a fluffy pillow placed below her head. Lucy looked ahead of her and saw a boy's face ever so close. Lucy gasped as she clenched her eyes closed and punched him, "Go away!"

"What the fuck!?" the boy yelled. The others around him giggled and snickered.

Lucy opened one eye and examined the room. It was white with some bouquet of roses in a glossy vase and pink curtains flowing in the wind. Lucy looked at the boy she punched and then looked at her fist. She immediately sat up and apologised repeatedly, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to. Please forgive me!"

The boy rubbed his head and groaned, "Why the hell did you punch me?"

Lucy shivered and then hid under the blanket. Everyone sweatdropped and then one girl with scarlet red hair, stern brown eyes and glasses on the tip of her nose went up to Lucy's outline and lifted the blanket up. Lucy shrieked and curled up into a ball when the girl's glare was weighing her down. Lucy felt like crying, this is not how she imagined her greetings. The girl let go of the blanket and adjusted her glasses. Lucy was fazed by those glasses and then swiped it off of the girl who was shocked, "Wow! These are so cool!" Lucy put it on herself.

Some people gasped and trembled, thinking that the girl just did the wrong thing. Lucy frowned when her sight was blurry, "These don't work...why do you have them?"

"Because I'm a student council president." the scarlet-haired girl answered and gently took the glasses back.

Everyone sighed in relief. The girl put the glasses back on and turned to Lucy, "I'm Erza Scarlet. You are?"

Lucy pointed to herself and introduced, "I'm Lucy! Lucy Heartfillia!"

Erza walked up to Lucy and drew her hand out. Lucy stared at it, wondering why she was giving her hand to her. Lucy pulled Erza's hand and placed something in it. Erza felt a cold glassy object and when she pulled her hand back, she looked at the object. It was a small jewel. Erza looked at it for some time and some people crowded her to try to see what it was. Erza then spoke, "What is this?"

"It's a jewel of luck!" Lucy answered proudly.

"But why did you give it to me?"

Lucy then realised that the humans don't know about this kind of stuff, "When people in our wor- town draw there hands out, you must give a jewel representing emotions."

Erza nodded and held the jewel tightly as she smiled, "I will treasure it."

Lucy beamed and everyone was shocked, Erza just smiled and treasured a piece of jewel? Just who is this girl! Everyone forgot about the boy Lucy punched and he stood up, stomping to Lucy, "I think I asked you this already. Why. Did. You. Punch. Me?" he hissed.

Lucy trembled and a girl with long wavy white hair and her bangs clipped up walking up to the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Now now Natsu, don't scare Lucy."

"But..." Natsu was about to speak when Lucy spoke up, "Well...who wouldn't punch someone if they're close up to their face."

Natsu looked at Lucy and then gave a toothy grin, "Oh. Well, true that..."

Lucy sighed and smiled. The girl smiled warmly at Lucy, "This is Natsu and I'm Mirajane."

"Nice to meet you." Lucy bowed while sitting up still and looked around the room once again, "Why am I here?"

"A student found you laying on the schoolgrounds, unconscious." Erza explained, "Do you remember anything?"

"I remember falling from the sky and then face planted the floor..." Lucy thought about it while tapping her chin.

Some people winced at face planting on the ground and others felt ick just thinking about it. But how is Lucy still fine everywhere? Others introduced themselves and Lucy waved or gave them jewels. She yawned and faced to Natsu, "Where am I?"

"The infirmary in Fairy Tail academy!" He grinned.

"Fairy...Tail academy?" Lucy asked in confusion.

Levy gaped at her, "You don't know Fairy Tail academy? I thought everyone knew it by now!"

Lucy laughed nervously, "I-I'm new here..."

"It's a private school for students that come from special families." Erza told Lucy who nodded with each word.

"I see...can I enroll here?" Lucy's eyes twinkled.

"Is there something special about your family?" Natsu leaned in. Lucy blushed.

"U-Um. My mother and father are the king and queen..." Lucy mumbled.

"WHAAAAAAAAAT!?"

* * *

The vice principal of Fairy Tail academy and principal looked at each other. Lucy sat in front of them and watched as they whispered to each other with worried expressions or shocked ones. The vice principal, Makarov and the principal, Mavis looked at Lucy, "So you're from a different world?"

"Yes. My mother and father said I can only be in the human world for a month." Lucy said.

"To think the legend was true..." Makarov muttered under his breath.

"I would like it if no one knows this, I don't want to stir trouble." Lucy sighed.

Mavis smiled, "No worries child, you may enroll here. Let me get you your uniform and escort you to your class."

Lucy practically bounced in her seat and the chair wobbled. Makarov dashed to her and tried to hold the chair in place but Lucy was too strong and then lifted Makarov off the floor, bouncing with him, "I get to be in the Tail Fairy academy!"

"I-it's...F-Fairy Tail...A-Academy..." Makarov stuttered with each bounce.

Mavis came back with multiple sizes of the uniform and Lucy dropped Makarov, exploding out of her seat and snatched the uniform, "Wow...To think these are human clothing."

Lucy looked at herself in the mirror and looked at her clothes. It was a long pale pink strapless gown with a pale blue shawl wrapped around her arms. Lucy kicked off her heels and undressed in the fitting room. After a while of trouble getting the uniform on, Lucy slid the curtain and posed in front of Mavis who stared in awe and Makarov who was having a mini nosebleed. Mavis clapped her hands together, "Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

Lucy jumped in happiness. She was overjoyed and then followed Mavis out of the principal office. She looked at the lockers lined up and signs as well as random vending machines. Lucy was amazed by the designs, it was just simple and plain. But it also had lots of posters either of rock bands or students in the school that girls love and scream for. Mavis watched Lucy in the corner of her eye and slightly smiled. _I see Layla and Jude had a lovely daughter._ Lucy banged on the lockers and jumped back when it made a loud clank. Mavis held Lucy by her arm to stop the noise she's making.

_Scratch that, she's troublesome._

* * *

I hope you liked it~ I'll try make Lucy as air-headed and dense as Natsu. But she's still smart.

I appreciate plot ideas so just PM or review me!

Chapter two will come after I update Ai For Love, since it needs some Love. lol.

- Dumpling Mei [Mei-chan] OUT


End file.
